


A Unexpected Visit

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: An anon asked for a drunk!Elucien prompt, heh.





	A Unexpected Visit

 

 “Y-You’re very pretty.” Lucien said with a hiccup. Elain blinked rapidly, giving him a confused look.

“Um…thank you but I don’t understand what you’re doing here at this hour, Lucien.” She said softly and tightened her robe around her sleeping gown. It was past midnight and normally Elain would’ve already been asleep. But she had been so engrossed in the book Nesta had recommended that she hadn’t noticed the time.

Until Lucien had showed up.

He hadn’t come to her door, hadn’t knocked to be let in. He had simply winnowed into her room and Elain had bit back a scream at his sudden appearance.

While Lucien was always welcome, she would’ve liked a warning. At a much earlier hour.

Lucien swayed slightly and a flicker of annoyance flashed across his face. “I came, Elain, because I l-like you and wanted to t-talk to you without everyone else sticking their nose into our d-damn conversation.” He slurred and pointed at her. “You are a very hard woman to c-catch alone.”

“So you decide to just come uninvited to my bedroom at one in the morning, drunk?” she asked him with an arched brow.

“The drinking was an a-accident.”

“How so?”

“Well…” he began and then looked at Elain with wide eyes, his expression matching a deer caught in headlights and she resisted the urge to giggle. “See, I wanted to s-speak to you right after dinner but Nesta kept murdering me with her eyes and F-Feyre kept laughing at me so I thought if I had some liquid c-courage, I would feel better about this conversation.”

“And do you feel better about this conversation now?” She asked, amused. She watched him scrunch his nose, his scar becoming more noticeable with the movement and Lucien nodded then shook his head.

“I think I had t-too much liquid courage.” He mumbled then hiccuped, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, eyes wandering the room. “Can I s-stay? I don’t know how to go back to my room.”

Elain ran a hand down her face. “I don’t really think that’s appropriate.” She said but as she said it, Lucien had already stumbled his way to her bed and sat on the edge of it, still blinking in the sight of her room. His eyes landed on a jacket that was resting on the back of her sitting chair in the corner and Elain flushed.

“You still have my jacket.” He said softly and blinked at her with a small smile. “I always wondered what happened to it.”

“Oh um. Well…” Elain began then slowly made her way next to him, taking a seat at the edge of the bed though leaving enough space between them. “I never did get a chance to give it back to you…I almost don’t want to. It, um, it brings me a sense of comfort.”

She had whispered that last part and curled a loose piece of hair behind her ear before risking a glance in his direction and Lucien was looking at her with delight in his drunk stupor.

“You don’t  _e-ever_  have to give it back.” He assured with a nod and smile. “I’m glad you still have it.

“But Elain?” He continued, his voice small.

“Yes?”

“Does this mean you l-like me too? B-Because I’m not sure if you do.” He slurred slowly, a frown forming on his lips and Elain watched as he glanced down at his hands in thought. “See, sometime I think you d-do because you blush and g-giggle when we talk. And we went on a date, but then…,” he paused and shook his head again, his frown turning into a pout. ”But if you d-don’t, this is really embarrassing and I — I should leave and n-not come back.”

“Where would you go?” Elain asked, amusement in her tone and Lucien blinked slowly, his pout intensifying.

“Feyre said I could s-stay as long as I wanted. So probably to my r-room.”

“That’s not very far.” she said with a chuckle. “I still live here too.”

“But I’ll pretend I don’t see you.” Lucien said and nodded, then used a hand to cover his eyes. “S-See? I’m already doing it.”

Elain laughed softly then shook her head. “Lucien?”

“I-I’m pretending I don’t see you.”

“But you can still hear me?”

“…I can only c-cover one ear, Elain.”

She laughed again then pulled his hand away from his face. “You don’t have to do that, you know. I do like you.”

“You do?”

“Mm. I do. I would just like you a little better if you didn’t winnow into my room unannounced so I don’t end up dying of shock.” she mused.

Lucien looked at her silently for a moment then nodded slowly. Elain opened her mouth to continue but he suddenly stood, swaying slightly and made his way over to her door then walked out, shutting it quietly behind him.

She blinked.

Then a knock came. Elain’s brows furrowed as she walked to her door and slowly opened it to find Lucien standing there.

“Well, hello.” Elain said, her lips twitching.

“Hello.” he replied then hicciped. “May I c-come in?”

“At this hour? Empty handed? Whatever could your intentions be, Lucien?” Elain said with a tilt of her head and a smile.

Lucien pursed his lips then held up a finger and turned around, glancing about the hallway until he found what he was looking for.

Elain’s laughter filled the hall and she tried to stifle it as Lucien walked over to her, carrying a vase of flowers that had been placed in the hall for decorations.

“F-for you.” he merely said, handing her the vase and another giggle slipped from her lips.

“Interesting choice. Thank you.” she replied, looking at the vase then back at him. “If I invite you into my bedroom, are you going to behave?”

He nodded with wide eyes. “Of course. I’m not an a-animal.” he replied then scowled. “Despite what Nesta says.”

“Does she hurt your feelings when she talks to you like that?” Elain teased as he stepped in her room and she closed the door.

“She’s  _mean_.”

Elain chuckled at his childish tone then placed the way too big vase on her vanity. Turning, she found him back at his spot at the edge of her bed, but instead of sitting he was laying down. She held back a smile.

“Sleepy?”

“A l-little.”

“You said you wanted to talk. What did you want to talk about, Lucien?” she asked, sitting down next to him except this time, she was closer.

Lucien turned his head, his eyes flickering to hers before turning back to stare at the ceiling. “I wanted to ask you on another d-date.” he mumbled then turned his head again to face her. “Do you w-want to go on a date with me?”

Elain smiled. “This is what you wanted to talk about without everyone around?”

He snorted. “Well _yeah._ ” he sat back up, swaying slightly again. “Because this way, no one will know and we can keep the details p-private. Is that okay?”

“A private date?”

“N-no. Privately  _planned_  date. So no one c-can crash it. Like our last date.” he replied, nodding seriously and she chuckled.

“And where do you want to go on this privately planned date?”

“I w-want to take you to a garden show.” he hiccuped and Elain perked up. “It s-showcases all the different kinds of flowers across Prythian.”

“Here, in Velaris?” she asked breathlessly and Lucien nodded.

“Apparently it’s having its first show tomorrow afternoon. I heard that they’ve been putting it together for quite some time now using m-magical rocks to keep all the plants alive.” Lucien said and gave her a small smile. “I t-think it would be a nice place for a date.”

Elain smiled widely, her cheeks flushing in delight. “I think it would a perfect place for a date.”

Lucien’s smile matched hers. “Then it’s a d-date. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Elain repeated then she paused. “But can I ask you to do something for me?”

“Anything.” he immediately replied, sitting up straighter. She gave him a small smile then stood, making her way over to his jacket that hung on her chair.

“It’s been washed since then so it doesn’t really smell like you anymore…” she began, running a hand down the sleeve then held it out to him. “Would you wear it tomorrow? I’d like to associate it with better memories.”

His eyes flickered from the jacket to her face and Lucien nodded, his lips turning up at the corners. “O-Of course. I can do that for you.” he replied, reaching to take it from her but Elain stepped back, holding the jacket to her chest.

“But just so we’re clear, you have to give it back after the date.” she insisted, the flush on her cheeks deepening. “I -- I want to keep it.”

Lucien’s lips twitched but he chuckled. “You have my word, the jacket is all yours afterwards.”

“Then it’s a date.” Elain announced with a smile.

“It’s a date.” Lucien agreed with a smile of his own then hiccuped and flopped back down on her bed. “But can I s-stay? I really don’t remember the way back to my room.”

Elain rolled her eyes and tossed him the jacket. “Aren’t you skipping a few steps, Lucien? It’s usually after a  _few_  dates one invites himself into his date’s bedroom.”

He grinned at her. “My i-intentions are pure, mate.” he replied. “The most I’ll probably d-do is vomit.”

She crinkled her nose. “That’s quite the romantic gesture.”

“Anything for you.” he said with a hiccup, reaching out to poke her nose but ending up poking her cheek instead. “Please?”

Elain scanned his earnest expression, her heart thumping at his question. It wouldn’t hurt, would it? She liked having him here, close.

“You stay over the covers, I’ll sleep under them.” she finally said quietly and Lucien smiled then nodded.

“Okay.”

“You’ll keep your hands to yourself?” she questioned with warning in her tone, even though she already knew he would. Lucien gave her another serious nod and put a hand over his heart.

“P-Promise.”

Elain nodded then and the two moved. She gestured for him to take the side she normally didn’t sleep on and Lucien slid his shoes off eagerly, folded his jacket on the nightstand next to the bed and then lay down comfortably on top of her sheets. Elain watched him, amusement coloring her face before chuckling quietly then slipping under the sheets.

She had debated for a long moment on whether to take her robe off then waited to make sure he wasn’t looking at her before slipping it off. Elain turned on her side, facing him as he faced the ceiling with a sleepy smile on his face.

“You won’t get cold?” she asked suddenly and hesitantly reached a hand out as Lucien shook his head.

“Nope.” he replied and turned to face her, his eyes landing on her hand between them. “B-but if you get cold, I’ll be here for you.”

Elain smiled. “I thought you promised to keep your hands to yourself?”

“I don’t have to t-touch you to get you warm, Elain.” he replied quietly and met her gaze. Elain felt the bed heat beneath her and her brows went up in surprise. She laughed.

“Already showing me your moves in bed, Lucien?” she asked, flushing at her own bold question. He always did seem to bring out a different side to her.

Lucien grinned. “I figured a p-preview wouldn’t hurt.”

“Hopefully you won’t vomit and ruin it.” Elain said with a serious nod and he laughed.

“No p-promises there but I’ll make sure to face the other way.”

“So considerate, you are.”

“Now shush, Elain. We need to sleep so we’re awake for our date.” he mumbled. “T-try not to take advantage of me in my sleep.”

She rolled her eyes with a smile. “Oh, how will I survive the night then?”

“Tomorrow.” he slurred, bringing an hand to pat her hand that was still settled between them. “T-touch me all you want then.”

Elain chuckled and turned her palm up to settled against his own. “Tomorrow then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
